


Burnt Coffee

by triptocaine



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, look at the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triptocaine/pseuds/triptocaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie has to remember that he doesn't live alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchise used.
> 
> Well, I'm a little late for updating 'I Am… Peter' because of silly reasons, so I wrote this. In honesty, I wrote this because I was missing my girlfriend (who is actually the Eddie to my Peter), so I wrote this for her. Yeah. It's a cutie patootie fic to match a cutiepatottiegirlfriend. –hides forever-

When Eddie wakes up, he has to remind himself that he doesn't live alone anymore. There is someone else's clothes on the floor along with books, school bags and shoes. The shower could be running if he's not in there, or the smell of coffee could be emanating through the halls to wake his senses up. But sometimes, sometimes he'd wake up to a smaller body draped in a comforter that was stolen from the blonde in the middle of the night if it got a little too cold. And the body in front of him, they'd be breathing lightly, shoulders rising and falling from the relaxation they found in sleep.

It brought a smile to his lips as he carefully hoisted himself up onto one elbow, the other hand gently brushing soft brown hair out of the youthful face. Leaning over, he gently pressed his lips to the other's temple which caused a shift from the smaller body as they turned and made a groggy sound.

Brown eyes came in contact with blue as the young face tried to wake up.

"Eddie?" they asked with a raspy voice. "What time is it?"

This got a slight chuckle from the blonde as he brushed more hair out of the way and pulled the lithe body closer to cuddle.

"It's ten, Peter," he smiled, enjoying how the younger male's name rolled off his tongue. "Sleep well?"

The youth, Peter, gave a soft nod as he moved his frame closer at the gentle pull. Eddie took in the sight of the perfect boy in front of him; how is hair looked, how his eyes wanted to close again and how his hands clung to the bed sheet still (even after last night).

"You know," Peter whispered, letting out a yawn. "You really ought to think about investing in some form of lubrication. I won't be able to take you every time like that." That caused a hearty scoff from the blonde as his fingers moved from the brown locks to the boy's lean shoulder, drawing invisible designs on his skin.

"Maybe I will," he simply responded as his hand moved further down the youths body. "Or maybe I'll just use my fingers longer."

That made the boy moan, biting his lower lip.

Eddie was certain that they might end up doing something very soon, a round two, and he was getting a bit more excited than he should be.

"Or you can go make coffee," Peter smiled. "Nah, I'll do it. You burn the coffee." And in an instance the youth was out of bed with his underwear on and one of Eddie's sweatshirts nearly falling off Peter's shoulders.

The blonde let out a groan. He forgot Peter was… unpredictable.


End file.
